Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M14
This mission is all about back-tracking. There is no boss fight at the end, no key item to fetch, or time limit. Sounds simple, right? It kinda is; the biggest challenge here is not getting lost, which could put you all the way back at the beginning. Making it back to Fortuna Castle is your goal here. Walkthrough Ancient Training Ground Proceed forward after the cutscene (who activated the bridge, anyway?) to be introduced to a new enemy: Faults. If you want to get all the orbs in this mission, then you have to get swallowed by a Fault at least once. Kill the Scarecrows and chimera seeds and move to the other side of the zone. :Note: There are 8 breakable pods in the area. Ruined Lowlands So you let a Fault catch you (it was on purpose, right?), now what? Well, you have an assortment of enemies to fight. Usually it's either a collection of Scarecrows and Chimera or Assaults and Chimera. They're no different from your normal enemies, but the closed quarters of this place can cause problems. Sometime before you exit, get the cache of Red Orbs in the one of the corners. You can't get 100% of the orbs if you don't do this. Ancient Plaza This time, your opponents are a bunch of Assaults. The presence of the Faults make these guys even more annoying, but you can create a "safe zone" for yourself; for instance, the spot right where you zone in is nice because it's hard for the Assaults to get a direct line of attack to you for their diving and claw-firing attacks, but really any space will work. Faults are easily killed with a Stinger and then an extra attack. Once everything dead, cross the zone and exit at the south side. On harder difficulties, you'll have to fight a Blitz here. :Note: There are nine breakable pods here. Windswept Valley As you walk into this zone, you won't get sealed in immediately. Move forward and past the Gyro blade, out to the central area, and you'll be fenced in. Kill all the Chimera enemies that show up to open the path. The correct way out is to jump up the cliff, however; inside the Ruined Church, located at the top of the stairs, is a Combat Adjudicator for Dante. :Note: There are 13 breakable pods here. Forest Entrance Almost there! There are no enemies here, so make sure to collect all the orbs. If you didn't snag the Vital Star M here with Nero, earlier, grab it now: It's inside the hollow tree trunk. Position Dante underneath the hole in the top and jump to get it. There's also a Secret Mission here: Number 8. This one varies in difficulty depending on how adept you are with the Royalguard Style. Watch your health, though, as dying here means you have to do the ENTIRE level over again. :Note: There are 12 breakable pods here, and one Red Orb Crystal. Foris Falls Walk forward to trigger a cutscene, ending the mission.